Everything Happens For A Reason
by vampirelover14
Summary: What happens when Dean finds out he has a child with Bobby's daughter of all people? I really suck at summaries. Dean/OC Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural or anything u recognize from the show. M for mature content being: sex, language, violence...
1. Is she mine?

Trina Singer sighed as she walked down stairs to talk to her father Bobby. She got to the kitchen when she heard his voice. The voice she hadn't heard in over four years.

"Didn't even think we should come. I mean the last time we saw you, you threatened to shoot the man. Had the shot gun cocked and everything." he said. Trina chuckled slightly remembering that day. So did Bobby.

"Yeah well John has that effect on people." he said. Trina decided that he was gonna have to see her sooner or later so she walked into the living room. His back was to her but, she smiled at his brother - Sam- and her father. Sam just stared at the little four year old in Trina's arm.

"Hey Sammy!" she said smiling.

"Hey Trina! Long time no see." Sam said smiling back. Dean had stiffened when she had spoken. He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped.

"Is that yours?" he asked.

"No it's just some random kid I picked up on the side of the street." Trina said sarcastically. "Yes it's mine."

Sam walked over to Trina and the little girl in her arms.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" he asked. She smiled shyly at him.

"Mary." she said in her sweet little voice.

"Mary that's a pretty name. That was my mom's name. So Mary, how old are you?" Sammy asked.

"I am four years old." she said proudly. "What's it to ya?" Sam chuckled. She was just like her mother. Trina noticed that Dean was across the room thinking very intently. Then Mary decided to question Sam.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sam." he answered smiling.

"Okay Sam how old are you and what are you doing at my house?" Mary asked seriously. Trina, Sam and Bobby all chuckled and Dean cracked a smile.

"I am twenty-two and my brother Dean and I need your grandpa's, and maybe even your mom's help." Sam answered.

"Oh okay. Hey Sammy do you wanna play a game?" Mary asked.

"Uhh sure. What game?" Sam asked.

"Hunter. Mommy can I have my gun back now? I promise I won't shoot anyone in the eye or shoot grandpa while he's working." Mary said. Sam chuckled.

"I don't care go ask grandpa where it's at. He took it this time." Trina said smiling.

"C'mon pumpkin I'll go and get it for ya." Bobby said walking out of the room with Mary now in tow.

"Does she have a gun that could seriously injure me?" Sam asked. Trina started laughing.

"No. It's just one of those toy ones that shoot fake bullets, but watch out she's got a mean right hook. Oh and I suggest going to hide before she gets back." Trina answered. Sam nodded and went to go hide. Now it was just Trina and Dean in the room.

"Hey Trina can I talk to you outside?" Dean finally spoke. Trina nodded. Then followed him out. They walked a little ways into the junkyard. Then Dean turned around.

"Is Mary my kid?" he asked. Trina sighed, she knew something like this was going to happen.

"If she is that's just another thing for you to worry about and just up and leave. If she isn't then you will always wonder who I cheated on you with. So why don't you just not ask and I just wont tell you any thing and you can just leave when you're no longer in need of my dad's services." the female hunter said. Then she turned to walk back inside. She got a little ways away when Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He held her there by her arms. She tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't.

"Trina, I want you to tell me if she is my kid or not." Dean said.

"I don't have to tell you anything you were the one that walked away." Trina said.

"God damn it Trina! Is she or is she not my child?" Dean yelled.

"Hey let go of my mommy you ass hat!" Mary yelled running up and shooting Dean in the head with her nerf gun and then punching his leg.

"Mary baby stop. You know your not supposed to talk like that. Dean if you really must know, then yes she is your child. Her full name is Mary Annabel Winchester. Mary this is your daddy Dean." Trina finally said.


	2. Black Eye'd Skank

**An: Okay so I totally forgot this at the beginning of chapter one. Yeah well this is my first story on Fanfiction so please dont be to hard on me but do review and tell me what you think. ohh and Dean and trina are both 26 and trina was 22 when she got pregnant with mary... well i really dont know what else to say so...oh wait i almost fergot this. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOW JUST TRINA AND MARY AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU DONT RECOGNIZE. Any ways on with the chapter... please review :) **

**- Devin**

* * *

Dean just stood there motionless. He still had ahold of Trina.

"Dean, let go." Trina said softly. He did as she asked. Trina picked Mary up and walked back into the house. Sam and Bobby were in the parlor. Bobby saw the look on his daughters face and sighed.

"He knows doesn't he?" He asked. Trina nodded slightly.

"Wait you mean Dean knows that Mary's his kid? What made you decide to tell him?" Sam asked.

"He asked. At first I wasn't gonna tell him anything but he kept asking." Mary started to squirm in Trina's arms. Trina set her down gently, and she ran over to Sam who was sitting down. She climbed on his lap and smiled up at him.

"If Dean is my daddy and you are his brother, what does that make you to me cause I'm co-con-.." Mary started.

"Confused? Since Dean is your dad and I am his brother that makes me your uncle." Sam told her. Mary nodded and smiled.

Dean came in a few minutes later. He couldn't belive it. He didn't know how it happened. Well he did know how it happened, but they had always been so careful. Except for the day before he walked out of her life. He walked into the parlor and Mary was sitting on Sam's lap. Dean looked to Trina.

"Can I like hold her or something?" he asked. Not really sure if you held a four year old. Trina smiled a little.

"Why don't you ask her." she answered. Dean nodded and walked over to Sam and Mary. He crouched down so that he was level with Mary. She smiled and reached her arms out to him. He smiled back and took her into his arms. He stood up with his little girl in his arms.

"Hi." she said and giggled.

"Hi." Dean replied back chuckling.

"Do you wanna see my dollys?" Mary asked.

"Sure." Dean answered setting her down and following her up the stairs and to her room.

She ran over to a shelf with five dolls on it. She pointed to a red headed one, a blonde one, a brown haired one and two more blonde ones.

"That ones Abby, that one is Katie, that one is Anna, that one is Amy, and that one is Sammy." she told him happily. Dean chuckled at the little blonde doll that shared a name with his younger brother.

"They are very pretty dolls. Which one is your favorite?" Dean asked. Mary thought about it, then smiled.

"Sammy." she answered. Dean chuckled again. He hadn't noticed that Trina had followed them up the stairs and was standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on her face.

"Daddy?" Mary started. Dean was surprised by how much he liked being called that. He never thought that would happen. "Will you braid my hair?" she finished.

"I uh don't know how to." Dean said.

"I'll do it baby." Trina spoke up from the doorway and Dean turned to see her walk over to the dresser and grab a hair brush and pony tail. Mary smiled up at her mother. Trina sat down onto the bed and Mary climbed onto her lap. Dean stood across the room from them leaning up against a wall.

"Hey Trina, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Dean asked. Trina sighed. She knew he was eventually going to ask that.

"I'll tell you but first you have to tell me why you are here in the first place. Why do you need our help?" Trina said.

"Because my dad was kidnapped by the demon and we needed help to find him." Dean answered. When Trina was about to tell him why he didn't know about Mary they heard the dor burst open downstairs and a loud crash. Trina gathered Mary and followed Dean down into the parlor. There was a blonde chick, Sam was on the floor and Bobby was across the room standing up. The girl walked towards Sam not realizing that Dean and Trina and Mary were in the room now.

"Did you really think I wasn't gonna find you?" the blonde chick asked.

"Actually we were counting on it." Sam said and looked to the ceiling, where the Key of Solomon was. Trina smiled cause the nasty demon was trapped.

"Mommy, is that a demon?" Mary asked as Sam and Dean were tying Meg up. Dean had told Trina her name when she had brought in a chair for them to tye Meg up to. Trina just nodded at her daughter.

"If you wanted to tye me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said. Dean turned to Trina.

"Why don't you and Mary go upstairs or something, just in case something bad happens." Dean said trying to protect his little girl who he had become so fond of in less than an hour.

"No we are staying down here." Trina said.

"Do you really want Mary to see this?" Dean asked. Trina just sighed.

"This is not the worst thing that she has seen in her four years of life. She'll be fine." Trina reassured him.

"Aww isn't that cute Mr. Tough Dean Winchester is worried about a little girl." Meg said. Dean turned around to tear her a new one but Mary spoke up.

"Shut up you stupid black eyed skank. Daddy and Uncle Sam are gonna send your ass back to hell." Sam and Dean just stared incredulously at her.

'That's definatly my kid.' Dean thought.

"Mary you know you aren't supposed to talk like that." Trina said scolding her daughter, though a little proud of her at the same time. Dean walked over to Meg.

"Where's my dad?" he asked angrily.

"Dead." Meg answered. Dean's jaw clenched.

"No he's not. Where is he?" Dean yelled.

"He died screaming." Meg said. Then Dean slapped her. Meg's head snapped to the side. She turned to look at Dean again and smirked.

"You hitting a girl. That's kind of a turn on." Dean just glared at her.

"You're no girl." he said and turned around and walked back to Bobby, Trina, Sam and Mary. Sam touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"He's not dead. She's lying." Dean told them.

"Dean you have to be careful. Don't hurt her." Bobby said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl. That's a girl possessed by a demon can't you tell?" Trina said.

"You mean to tell me that there is an inoccent girl trapped somewhere in there? Well that's actually good news." Dean said.


	3. Come back

An: okay so this one is shorter then normal but i do kinda like it but i dont know what you guys will think.. So why dont you let me know in a review! Please! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WINCHESTER BOYS, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID, BUT I DONT. I ALSO DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM SUPERNATURAL. well i hope you guys like. umm constructive critsism helps too. Anyway. On with the story.  
-Devin.

* * *

Sam grabbed John's journal and stood next to Meg. She smirked.

"Aww are you gonna read me a story?" she asked. Dean just shook his head.

"Something like that." he answered. "Now you're gonna tell me where my dad is." Dean told her viciously.

"Dead." Meg answered. Dean was all pissed off now.

"No he's not. He can't be where is he?" Dean yelled. He nodded at Sam who started chanting in Latin.

"You just won't take dead for an answer, will ya?" she said choking.

"Where is he?" Dean yelled again.

"He died screaming. He begged to be able to see his son's one last time and to meet the granddaughter he had never gotten the chance to know. That's when I slit his throat." Meg choked out. Dean got right in her face and gave her the most menacing look that would have big scary biker dudes cowering in there leather boots.

"For your sake I hope you're lying. 'Cause if you not, I swear to God I will march into hell myself and slaughter each and every one of you." he said. Sam continued reading.

"Alright, alright. He's not dead, yet." Meg said. Sam stopped reading. "But he will be after what we do to him." Meg said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked again.

"Jefferson City. A building." she answered. Trina watched from the sidelines with Mary in her arms. She realized what would happen when they finally exercised this demon. The girl being possessed would die. She couldn't let Mary see that. So she walked out of the room. She took Mary upstairs.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Mary asked. Trina sighed. She never thought that she would be a mother yet here she was standing there with the cutest, most perfect -in her opinion- four year old in the world.

"Some stuff's gonna happen that I don't want you to see." Trina answered honestly. They stayed up in Mary's room for a few minutes just waiting. Then Trina heard the scream that meant the demon had left Meg's body. She waited a few more minutes. Then went back downstairs. Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave.

"What are you gonna say to the paramedics?" Sam asked. Trina shook her head slightly she was coming up with something at the moment.

"You think you two are the only ones who know how to lie to the cops." Bobby answered. He was thinking of something too. Sam and Dean nodded their understanding.

"Hey call us when you find him and are all safe. Bring him around too. I'll make sure my Dad doesn't try and shoot him I promise. But I want him to meet Mary." Trina told them. Sam and Dean nodded smiling slightly. Then they walked out. Trina set Mary down and ran after them. She called to Dean who stopped and turned around as Sam continued on to the Impala.

"What is it Trina? I have to go." he didn't say it rudely he just said it.

"I know and I want you to come back. I'm not asking for me I'm asking for Mary. I mean if you don't want to don't. But she just met you and I realized that I want her to know you. I want you to be a part of her life." Trina told him. She looked at the ground.

"Trina, Trina. Hey look at me." She just continued to look at the ground. He gently lifted her chin up to look at him. "Listen. I'm coming back, and not just for Mary. I'm coming back for the both of you. I have some explaining to do about why I left and you deserve to know. But I really have to leave." he said then kissed her forehead softly and went and climbed in the Impala.

* * *

**AN: so what do you think? i like the ending but you know thats just me lol so what do you think? **


	4. Prmoises Made And Feelings Revealed

**An: okay so i know it has been a while since i updated but i had a little case of writers block and then i went to my dads house for a week and all my writing stuff is at my moms. but i kinda like this chapter. theres not alot of dean while he's a spirit but i couldnt really think of how to do it. any way. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL THOUGH I WISH I DID OWN THE BOYS ;) THOUGH SADLY THEY BELONG TO ERIK KRIPKE AND CO. so on with the chapter... please review!**

* * *

When the paramedics had arrived Trina and Bobby told them that Meg had crawled up to there doorstep. They had brought her inside and that's when it happened. The paramedics seemed to believe them and took Meg away. After that Trina busied herself around the house waiting for word from Sam or Dean. She gave Mary a bath and then laid her down to put her to sleep. She started singing to help Mary fall asleep.

_"Sing a song of six pence a pocket full of rye. For and twenty black birds baked in a pie. When the pie was opened the birds began to sing. Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?… Then king was in the counting house counting all his money. The queen was in the garden eating bread and honey. The maid was in the garden hanging up the clothes. When down came a black bird and pecked off her nose."_ Trina sang. Mary yawned. That was the same song that Trina's mother sang to her when she was Mary's age.

"Mommy, is daddy and Uncle Sam gonna come back soon?" Mary asked quietly. Trina smiled sadly.

"I hope so." Trina told her. "Okay. It's time for you to go to sleep sweetheart." Trina said.

"Okay. Good night mommy. I love you." Mary told her mother. Trina bent down and kissed Mary on the forehead.

"I love you to baby girl." Then Trina dimmed the lights and stood in the door way and watched her world fall into the world of sleep peacefully. Then Trina went to her own room and fell asleep slowly.

The next day was the same. Get up, get dressed. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Help Bobby with what he needed. Play with Mary. Just stay busy and try not to worry about the boys. Then she went through the normal night routine with Mary. Bath, teeth brushed, sing.

* * *

Then next morning she got up and made breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast. Bobby came down and poured himself a cup of coffee and got a plate. Trina set Mary's plate on the table and called for her. Mary came running down the stair with a smile on her face just like every other morning.

"Mornin' pumpkin." Bobby told his granddaughter hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Morning G'pa." Mary said. Then she sat in her seat and started eating. Trina made herself a plate and a coffee and sat down next to Mary.

"Morning sweetie." Trina said.

"Morning Mommy." Mary said with her mouthful. Trina and Bobby smiled.

"So have you heard anything from the boys?" Mary asked as Bobby's phone started going off.

"Hey Sam…. Wait what?…. Yeah….. Okay… Mary, Trina and I will be there soon…Bye." Bobby had a look of pure sadness on his face.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Get Mary ready. Pack a bag, I don't know how long we will be gone. Dean is in a coma." Bobby said and got up from the table. Trina's breath stopped. She got up and picked Mary up and rushed her upstairs. She got Mary dressed and packed the both of them a bag. She grabbed some of Mary's toys and ran downstairs with Mary following. She strapped Mary into her seat and climbed in her car. She followed Bobby out of the salvage yard. They broke tons of traffic laws getting to the hospital Dean, Sam and John were at. She called Bobby so he could tell her what he knew. Apparently the yellow eyed demon possessed John and the boys didn't know because the holy water hadn't effected him. Then he tried to kill Dean and Sam shot him in the leg. Then the demon left John and they went to the car and headed towards the hospital. That's when a demon possessing a man in a semi hit the impala. Then they ended up in the hospital and now Dean was in a coma. They got to town around noon. Sam and Bobby were meeting at an impound yard and Trina was gonna take Sam back to the hospital and stay there with him while Bobby took the impala back to his house.

Sam climbed in the passenger seat of Trina's '69 Chevy Nova.

"Hey uh my dad wants us to pick this stuff up for him." Sam said as Trina pulled out of the impound yard. He handed Trina the list. She looked it over. Acacia, oil of Abramin.

"What does your dad want with this?" Trina asked skeptically.

"He said it's for protection." Sam said not noticing Trina's tone of voice. Trina took Sam to a place to get the stuff for John. After they got it and were headed back to the hospital Trina decided to tell him.

"Sam that stuff that your dad had us pick up, it's not for protection against demons, it's for summoning one." Trina told him truthfully. He didn't say anything but Trina could tell from the set of his shoulders that he was pissed and just fuming. They got to the hospital and Sam told Trina where Dean's room was. She carried Mary into the room and a lump rose in her throat.

"Mommy why is everyone so sad? Daddy's just sleeping." Mary said hugging her mother. Trina smiled sadly at her daughter.

"No he's not honey. He's in a coma. It just looks like he's sleeping." Mary started to cry.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that uncle Sammy and I are gonna do everything we can to make sure he wakes up." Little did Trina know that Dean was listening to everything she said. His spirit walked over to them.

_"Don't worry baby. I'm gonna wake up and your mom and I are gonna work things out and I'll never leave you. You two can come on the road with uncle Sammy and I and maybe even grandpa John. I promise. I still owe your mom an explanation anyway."_ Dean promised her even though she couldn't here him.

Then he went to his fathers room. Trina and Mary were sitting next to Dean's bed when the heart monitor started freaking out. Trina grabbed Mary. She ran to the door and started yelling for help. A doctor and some nurses came running. Sam was close behind. He pulled Trina into him. He, Mary and Trina all cried together. All of a sudden they heard a voice that sounded like Dean say, "Get back." Trina and Sam looked at each other. When the doctors had stabilized Dean Sam went to John's room to tell him what had happened. About fifteen minutes later, Sam came back with a box.

"Hey Dean. Don't make fun of me for this but I think that your around. Just not on this plain. But there is one way we can talk." Sam said and pulled out an Ouija board. Trina laughed.

"You think he's not gonna make fun of you for that?" she asked him. Sam just smiled. He sat down on the floor with the Ouija board in front of him.

"Dean? Dean are you hear?" Sam asked the pointer on the board moved to yes.

"It's good to hear from you man it hasn't been the same without you." The pointer on the board started moving. H… U…. N…

"Hunt? Are you hunting something? The pointer moved to yes.

"Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting –- do you know what it is?"

"Sam he can only answer one question at a time." Trina said.

"What is it?" asked Sam. The pointer started moving. R…E…. A…P.

"A reaper? Dean is it after you?" asked Sam. The pointer moved to yes.

"If it's here naturally there's nothing we can do." said Trina. She looked over to the bed where Dean was lying then to the chair next to him where Mary was sleeping so peacefully. She reminded Trina so much of Dean. Sam stood up.

"No. No. Maybe dad will know something." he said and then walked out. Trina sat down in front of the board.

"Hey Dean. Listen I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you. And I'm sorry I never told you about Mary. It's just I was so pissed that you left and you know how stubborn I am." she said and laughed a little. The pointer started moving again. L…O…V…E… Y…O…U…T…O…O…A…L…W…A…Y…S…H…A…V…E…A…L…W…A…Y…S…W…I…L…L. Trina smiled. Then Sam came back in.

"Hey so dad wasn't in his room but I got his journal. So maybe there's something in here." Sam was looking for a while but he couldn't find anything.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep tryin', all right? As long as you keep fightin'. I mean, come on, you can't leave me here alone with Dad, we'll kill each other, you know that. Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just startin' to be brothers again. Can you hear me?" Sam said tearing up. Trina was too.

"Yeah Dean come on baby. You know how I feel. You can't leave me. Not again. Not like this. You just met Mary. She needs her father." Trina said crying harder. Sam pulled her into a hug. All of a sudden Dean sat up choking on the tube in his throat. Sam ran out into the hall.

"Help! I need help!" he yelled.

* * *

**An: so what did you think? constructive critiscim is great! review please!**


	5. 10:41 am

**An: okay so i totally cried while writing this.. lol...thank you to every one who has reviewed and added this to thier faves it means alot... please keep up reviewing... DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

* * *

The doctor and a few nurses came running in. They took the tube out of Deans throat. Then they left to get some things to run some tests. Once they were gone Trina went over to Dean.

"Thank god you're awake." She said. He smirked at her.

"Were you worried about me, Trina?" he asked.

"Of course I was, Dean. You were in a fucking coma." Trina said.

"How's Mary?" he asked. Trina nodded to the chair next to his bed where Mary was asleep. Dean looked over to Mary and smiled. He scooted over in his bed.

"Here put her up here that chair can't be comfortable." Dean told Trina. Trina gently lifted Mary up and laid her next to Dean.

"Okay so what I want to know is how you got out. There was a reaper after you." Sam said. Just then the doctor and nurses came back in and took some blood work. One of the nurses stayed while we waited for the blood work. It pissed Trina off the way she kept looking at Dean. Dean could see it and he smirked at Trina.

"So baby. When I get outta here what do you say we have Sammy watch Mary and we can have some alone time?" Dean asked Trina and waggled his eyebrows. Trina smiled seductively at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Dean." Trina told him. "What do you say Sammy. Can you watch Mary for a couple hours when Dean get out?" She asked Sam winking. Sam chuckled and nodded. Dean groaned.

"God it's taking all of my will power not to jump out of this bed and ravish you." he said. Trina giggled. The nurse turned to Sam.

"Are they always like this?" she asked him. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah… They go at it like bunnies. I swear it wasn't that surprising he knocked her up." Sam said.

"Hey we use protection. Well except for that night. But that was like one time. It's not our fault you took my last condom." Dean said. Sam looked at him questioningly.

"I did not." Sam said.

"Well we didn't use it. So if you didn't and we didn't then who did." Dean asked. A light bulb went off in Trina's head.

"Eww." she said out loud.

"What?" asked Sam and Dean.

"John." Trina replied. Realization dawned on the two.

"Eww." they said. Just then the doctor walked in.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you." he said. Dean nodded.

"Thanks doc." Sam said. Then the nurse and doctor left.

"So you said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked. Trina nodded. "How'd I ditch it?" He asked.

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Dean shook his head.

"You don't remember anything, at all?" Trina asked sadly.

"No. Except this promise I made to Mary and this pit in my stomach. Sam, Trina, something's wrong." Dean answered. Then John walked in. It had been a while since Trina last saw him. Mary woke up then. Trina smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart. Look who's awake." Trina said. Mary looked over at Dean and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. Dean smiled at her.

"Daddy?" John asked. Then he looked over at Trina.

"Dean got you pregnant?" he asked. Trina nodded. John sighed. "Well that's not that surprising." Dean looked annoyed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that. We weren't that bad." he said. John and Sam just gave him a look. He rolled his eyes.

"So what's this little rugrat's name?" John asked.

"Mary." she answered shyly. John smiled sadly.

"What's that big rugrat's name mommy?" Mary asked Trina. Everyone chuckled.

"John. I'm Dean and Sam's dad. So I'm your other grandpa." John told her. She nodded. John turned to Dean.

"How you feelin', dude?" John asked Dean.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean answered.

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked John.

"I had some things to take care of." John told him.

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean said impatiently.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Dean sighed disapprovingly.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?" John said.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." He said. Sam nodded. "Hey, Sam, Trina, would you two mind, uh…would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam answered. Trina grabbed Mary and they left the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you'd…come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd…" John's voice broke but he continued with tears in his eyes."…you'd say, "It's okay, Dad." Dean…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been sayin' that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once." A single tear rolled down John's cheek. "I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you." John answered.

"Is this really you talkin'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you sayin' this stuff?" John moved closer to him and lays his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay? And don't push Trina away again. She's a great girl. And boy you better help her with that little girl." John told his oldest son.

"Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scarin' me." Dean said near tears.

"Don't be scared, Dean." Then John leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear. "You have to save your brother. If you can't your going to have to kill him." He stood up straight and smiled sadly at Dean then walked out of the room. Dean watched him with a shocked expression.

Sam and Trina were headed back to give John the coffee when Sam finally asked the question he had been dieing to ask.

"Trina what did Dean say to you on the spirit board?" he asked. Trina's eyes saddened.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't remember." She said.

"C'mon tell me." Sam urged.

"Yeah mommy. Tell him." Mary urged from her place in Sam's arms. Trina smiled.

"Well I uh told him that I still loved him and that I have never stopped and I was sorry that I didn't tell him about Mary but me being the stubborn person I am was pissed at him 'cause he left. Then he told me that he loved me too his exact words were "love you too always have always will"." Trina told Sam. He was silent.

"You know just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean its not true. I mean you didn't see him after you guys broke up. He's never been the same, I don't know he just lost a little bit of the spring in his step I guess you could say. But right when we walked through your dad's door and he saw you it was back. After we left to go get dad you and Mary were all he talked about besides how we were gonna pull it off." Sam said. Trina was gonna reply but they walked by John's room. He was lying on the floor. Sam ran over to him.

"Dad? Dad? Trina he's not breathing go get help!" Sam yelled. Trina rushed down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Help. Please my father in law isn't breathing." The nurse took off. Trina ran to Dean's room and helped him down the hall. Sam was holding Mary and they were both crying. So was Trina and Dean was holding it all in. Trina grabbed onto his shirt and cried harder. One of the nurses tried to make them leave but Dean yelled at her. Then the doctor spoke.

"Stop compressions. I'll call it. Time of death. 10:41 am."

* * *

**An: so what do ya think?**


	6. Does Being A Dick Come Naturally?

**An: okay so... this chapter is just kinda what happens before everybody loves a clown which will be the nxt chapter...DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE... PLEASE REVIEW:)**

* * *

Trina watched from her bedroom window as Sam and Dean burned their fathers body. She had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of sobbing. John had died yesterday morning. She wanted to be down there with the boys but she felt that they needed to do it themselves. Just then her father walked in and saw her. Bobby put his arms around his daughter. Trina hugged her father and cried harder. John had been like a second father to her, just as Bobby had been to the boys.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay baby." Bobby soothed. Trina shook her head and wiped her eyes. She had to be strong. She knew what was gonna come. Sam be silent and when she asked if he wanted to talk he would. But Dean would sit out and work on the car. When someone would ask if he was okay he would say he was fine. Then finally one day Sam would push to hard to get him to open up and he would snap.

That's exactly what happened. The boys had been at Bobby's for about five days now and Sam had talked with Trina but when she had tried talking to Dean, just like she knew he would he told her he was fine. Then finally she had enough. It started the sixth day they had been there. Mary was sad because everyone else was. She was just trying to be helpful. She was pulling a Sam and trying to get Dean to talk.

"Daddy will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked him. Dean shook his head.

"No." he snapped. "Go away. I don't want to talk right now." he snapped again. Mary held in her tears and walked upstairs. Trina had watched the whole exchange and was furious. It was one thing for him to act like that towards her or Sam but Mary was just a little girl trying to help. Trina walked upstairs to check on her daughter. What she found broke her heart. Mary walked over to her dolls she grabed her favorite one-Sammy- and threw it across the room. Then she sat down on her floor and started crying. Trina walked over to her daughter and scooped her up into her arms. Sam had heard the crash and come to investigate. Trina sat down on the bed with Mary and rocked back and forth.

"M-m-mommy w-why doesn't D-dean like me anymore?" mary asked sobbing. Trina's heart broke more.

"Honey he's going through a hard time right now… you just gotta give him a little time. Why don't you see if Uncle Sammy want's to play. I need to go take care of something." Trina told Mary. Mary nodded sniffling. Sam took Mary from Trina and watched through the window as she stalked out to Dean who was working on the impala.

Trina slammed the door as she walked out of the house and over to Dean. He was fixing something under the impala and was on one of those rolling things. Trina grabbed his leg and pulled him out from under the car. He looked up at her a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

"What the hell, Trina?" he asked standing up. She glared at him.

"I have a question. Do you have to try to be a dick or does it just happen naturally?" she asked him.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked back.

"I mean that there is a little girl in that house that is crying her eyes out because of you. You know it's one thing for you to get all pissy with Sam and I, but to snap at Mary is a completely other thing. Do you wanna know what she asked me? She asked "Mommy why doesn't Dean like me anymore". Look I know that what happened is really hard on you but don't take it out on my daughter, do you understand?" Trina told him.

"You know I'm pretty sure she's my daughter too." Dean said.

"Dean you've known her what almost two weeks. Most of those two weeks you were either not conscious not anywhere near her or out here working on your damn car. So maybe after things settle down and you aren't gonna snap at her just because she's trying to help. Then you can call yourself her father. But you weren't the one that's been with her for four years. And your not gonna be the one that's here after you leave. We all know it's gonna happen 'cause that's what you do Dean you leave." Trina told him angrily.

"I wasn't here for those four god damn years because you didn't tell me about her. All you had to do was pick up the phone and say "hey dean, yeah I'm pregnant.", it would've been nice to know I had a daughter." Dean shot back.

"You're such an ass! I tried to tell you. Hell I called you everyday for two weeks straight. I called Sam and told him to have you call me. Hell I even called John. But you never called back. So me I'm sitting there pregnant wondering what the hell it is that I did wrong that pissed you off so bad that you decided to leave and break things off and not even answer or fucking call me back!" Trina exclaimed and walked back into the house. Sam and Mary were playing go fish. For the rest of the day Mary was trying to avoid Dean. Everyone could see it. He felt bad he hadn't meant to snap at her, but Trina's rant didn't make anything better. Mary was on her way to the bathroom to wash her hands before dinner when it happened. When Dean realized Trina was right. Dean wasn't paying attention to where he was going and Mary was skipping down the hall. She ran into him and looked up. Her face saddened.

"Sorry Dean." she said quietly and walked glumly to the bathroom. Dean felt horrible. He knew Trina was right. So later that night after everyone was sleeping he walked to her room to see if she was awake. He knocked and then walked in. She was sitting on her bed in Batman boxers and a black tank top. To someone else that might be weird but to Dean it was beautiful. It amazed him that she looked so good after having a kid.

"Hey." he said as he shut the door.

"What do you want?" Trina asked. Dean sighed.

"To talk." he answered. Trina patted the spot on the bed next to her. Dean walked over and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Okay well…uh.. I uh just wanted to say that you were right. I shouldn't have snapped at Mary. But I also wanted to apologize for the way I've been towards you." he said. Trina smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting anything different. And I'm sorry for how much I flipped earlier." Trina said. Dean nodded. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Trina asked.

"I'm sorry." Dean blurted out.

"For what?" Trina asked confused.

"For leaving you, for not returning your calls." he answered.

"It's okay. I was never mad at you. I was more mad at myself." Trina told him.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. That one was completely on me." Dean said.

"If it wasn't my fault, then why did you leave?" Trina asked. He sighed.

"Okay so you know how we told you Sam had a twin sister that died in the fire that killed my mom?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Well it turns out that she didn't. The demon took her and seventeen years later we find this out. She had escaped and didn't know who she was. Dad found out and we had to rush out to her." Dean said.

"So why didn't you just tell me instead of breaking things off?" Trina asked.

"Because we knew tons of demon's were gonna come looking for her and I didn't think I was gonna make it. And that was just easier then telling you. I don't Trin, you know me I have a hard time saying things." Dean said. "But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Trina asked.

"I've regretted it ever since." he said. Trina couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. He didn't hesitate he immediately responded. The kiss was full of passion. They pulled away breathing heavily. Dean stood up.

"Well uh I'll let you get to sleep I just wanted you to know." Dean said. Then he walked out. Trina stood up and closed the door behind him. She rested her forehead against it and sighed. The things that man did to her. Then there was a knock on the door she opened it to find Dean standing there.

"Wha-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and shut the door with his foot. He pinned her between the wall and himself and started kissing down her neck. She ran her hands through his hair. They had both missed this. There had been so much sexual tension whenever they were around one another and it was all being released now. Trina slid her hands down to the bottom of Dean's shirt and pulled it off over his head. She ran her hands down his incredibly toned abs. Dean pulled her shirt off and carried her over to the bed never breaking the kiss. He climbed on top of her and started kissing and nipping his way down her neck. Trina moaned loudly. He continued kissing his was down her body. It had been a while but Dean knew exactly what she liked and planned on giving it to her and Trina felt the same. Dean kissed his way down to her breast then took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Dean.." Trina moaned. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy? I had a nightmare." Mary said through the door. Trina could hear her sniffling. Dean climbed off her and tossed Trina her shirt. She put it on quickly and opened the door. Dean grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out. Sam was walking down the hall to go to the bathroom when he saw Dean walk out of Trina's room shirtless. He looked to Trina who's hair was messed up.

"And you wonder why people say you go at it like bunnies." Sam said to Trina.

"Oh come on we didn't get that far." Trina said picking Mary up and shutting the door.


	7. Old Friends

**An: okay so i know it's been forever sense i posted but i was at my grandma's for like two weeks and my dad's a while before that and all my writing stuff is at my moms. i dont know how long it'll be till i post again cuz i'm going to my friends for a couple days then my dad's for like two weeks. this chapters kinda short but i wanted to get it done so enjoy. Disclaimer: i dont own anything you recognize from the show. just Trina and Mary. Please review!**

* * *

Trina sat Mary down on the bed.

"What was your nightmare about?" Trina asked her daughter.

"I don't member. I just know it was scary." Mary answered. Trina hugged her.

"Hey what do you say, we go and see Uncle Ash, Aunt Ellen and Aunt Jo for a couple days?" Trina asked. Mary was instantly happy.

"Yeah!" Trina chuckled.

"Okay but you gotta go to sleep now and then we can go first thing in the morning." Trina said.

"Can I stay in here?" Mary asked. Trina nodded then the two went to sleep. They woke up the next morning and Trina packed herself and Mary a bag and went to find her father. She found him in the kitchen.

"Dad, Mary and I are gonna go to the road house for a couple of days." Trina said.

"Okay sweet heart." Bobby said and kissed his daughters forehead. Then he picked up Mary. "Okay you have fun. Don't leave your mom alone with Uncle Ash for to long. Okay?" Trina rolled her eyes. One drunken night and Bobby's convinced that Trina's gonna have sex with Ash every time she see's him.

"Okay. I promise. I love you." Mary told Bobby.

"Love you too baby doll." Bobby set Mary down and she followed her mother out to the car. Trina put Mary in her seat then walked around to the trunk to put the bags in. Dean noticed she was packing up her car and went to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Trina shut the trunk and turned to face him.

"Mary and I are going to visit some friends for a few days." Trina said. Dean sighed.

"Hey look if this is about last night or me snapping at Mary I'm sorry." he said. Trina smiled and shook her head.

"It's not about that. I just think it'll be good for Mary to get away. Plus I've been promising to visit for a few weeks now." Trina assured him.

"Okay. But can I at least apologize to Mary before you leave?" he asked. Trina smiled and nodded. Dean went to Mary's door and opened it. He smiled at her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Mary replied.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday." Dean said. Mary beamed at him.

"It's okay. I'm going away for a couple of days with mommy. Will you be hear when we come back?" Mary asked. Dean nodded. Then he hugged Mary and stepped back.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few days?" he said to Trina. She nodded and got in the car. Then she drove off. They got to the road house around three. Trina grabbed Mary out of her seat and walked into the familiar bar. Jo saw her and rushed over.

"Trina! Mary!" she exclaimed happily and hugged them. Ellen came over.

"Well it's about time you came and visited. How long you here for?" Ellen asked.

"Just a couple days. Is Ash here?" Trina asked. Jo smirked and Trina glared at her.

"Yeah he's in his back room." Ellen answered. Trina took Mary to Ash's room. She banged on the door.

"Hey Dr. Badass open up!" she yelled. Ash opened the door a crack. He was naked. Trina covered Mary's eyes.

"Trina! Mary! Well hell. I'm gonna put on some pants." he said and shut the door. Mary giggled. Trina walked back into the bar shaking her head. She sat down at the bar and set Mary on the stool next to her. Ellen handed Trina a beer.

"What do you want to drink sweetie?" she asked Mary.

"Water. Aunt Ellen you got any pie?" Trina just about chocked on her beer. She started laughing.

"God you are just like your father." Mary beamed. Ellen chuckled. She got Mary a glass of water and a piece of pie. Mary started chowing down on it.

"So Mary met her dad." Trina told Ellen looking fondly at her daughter.

"Yeah what'd he think?" Ellen asked.

"Surprisingly he took it well. I think he might secretly like the idea." Trina answered. Ash came up behind Trina and hugged her. Trina jumped in surprise. Ash chuckled.

"Uncle Ash!" Mary exclaimed happily.

"Little Mary!" Ash exclaimed. Mary giggled. Ash picked her up and spun her around.

"I have a job. Guess what it is." Mary told Ash. Ash thought about it.

"I don't know. What is it?" he asked.

"I have to make sure you and my mom aren't alone for to long." Mary said. Ash chuckled. Trina rolled her eyes, Ellen and Jo both smirked. Mary went to bed at around ten that night. Trina and Ash stayed up drinking and talking about old times. Ranging from when they were little to when they were teens to when Trina came to Ash about being pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Trina walked into the Road house. Ellen and Jo smiled at her. She smiled sadly back._

_"Is Ash here?" Trina asked._

_"Yeah. He's in his back room." Ellen answered. Trina walked back to Ash's room. She knocked on the door._

_"Ash open up." Ash opened the door. Actually wearing pants for once. Trina threw herself into his arms crying._

_"Trina what's wrong?" he asked. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down._

_"I'm pregnant." she cried._

_"Who's is it?" Ash asked._

_"D-dean's."_

_"The ass that just up and left." Trina nodded. "Did he know?" Trina shook her head._

_"No but he won't return my calls, so I can't really tell him."_

_"It's okay shorty. I'll help ya through this." Ash told her._

**End Flashback**

Ash fell asleep on the pool table around two and Trina walked back to the room she and Mary were staying in. She laid down and went to sleep.


	8. Jealousy Is A Funny Thing

**An: wow it's been forever since i posted. i'm so happy to be home though. i was at my dad for like two weeks. i love my dad but i missed my mom... Hope you like the chapter! Please review.**

* * *

Trina woke up the next morning hearing some bumps and people talking. She looked over to make sure Mary was still asleep. Then she grabbed her gun and walked out to the front of the bar quietly.

"Mom you know these guys?" she heard Jo ask.

"Yeah I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen answered. 'What are they doing here?' Trina thought. She walked out into the bar.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked. Sam and Dean turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit some old friends." Dean retorted.

"I am visiting old friends."

"Where's Mary?" Dean asked.

"Sleeping, so be quieter. What happened to your nose?"

"She punched me." he answered motioning to Jo. Trina smiled.

"Jo why don't you get him some ice." Trina requested. Jo obliged. She walked into the back to get him some.

"Hey Trina." Sam said.

"Sammy." Trina said giving him a hug.

"How's he doing?" she whispered.

"The same." Sam whispered back. Trina nodded and pulled away. Jo walked back out with ice for Dean.

"Mommy!" Trina heard Mary call.

"I'm out here baby!" Trina called back. Mary waddled out a few seconds later. She saw Dean and Sam and a huge smile appeared on her lips.

"Daddy! Uncle Sammy!" she exclaimed. Then she ran into Sam's arms.

"Hey kiddo. You havin' fun with your mom?" Sam asked. Mary nodded then looked to Dean. He held his arms out to her. She smiled bigger as Sam past her to Dean and he settled her on his lap.

"Wait, this is Mary's dad? The guy that you use to say was the love of your life? How could he be he looks like just another hunter that trys to get into any girls pants." Jo said. Trina blushed.

"I've had my moments." Dean said.

"Daddy why do you have a bunch of ice on your nose?" Mary asked.

"'Cause Auntie Jo punched him." Trina answered. Mary started glaring at Jo.

"That's not nice. Apologize Aunt Jo." Mary said strictly.

"What why do I... They broke in... Sorry." Jo finally said. Dean nodded. Then he turned to Ellen

"You called our dad... said you could help. With what exactly?" Dean asked her.

"Well the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen answered.

"What was there an article in the _Demon Hunters Quarterly_ that I missed. Who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean shot back a little harsher than nessicasary.

"Look I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through here now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once." Ellen replied.

"Yeah? How come he never mentioned you?" Dean asked harshly.

"Dean." Trina warned. Ellen paled.

"You'd have to ask him that." she answered. _'No chance of that.'_ Trina thought sadly.

"So why do we need your help anyways?"

"Hey don't do me any favors. You don't want my help fine.. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out... But John wouldn't have sent you... He didn't send you did he?" Ellen noticed from the looks on Sam, Dean and Trina's faces.

"No the uh Demon.. Just got him before he got it." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Ellen said.

"It's fine. We're alright." Dean said.

"No really I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Dean said harshly. Ellen didn't press the subject any more.

"So, look, if you can help…we could use all the help we can get." Sam told her. Ellen smiled.

"Well we can't.. But Ash will." Ellen said. Trina smiled.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked. Ellen smiled at Trina.

"Ash get your ass up!" Trina called. Mary smiled. Ash sat up.

"What is it closing time already?" he asked. Dean looked at Jo.

"That's Ash?" he asked.

"Mmhhmm. He's a genius." she answered. Ash got up and walked over to the group. He looked at Trina and smirked.

"Why good mornin' Miss Singer. You look awfully stunning this morning." he told her. Trina smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself Dr. Badass." Trina replied. Dean glared at them. He was starting to get jealous.

"Uncle Ash!" Mary exclaimed. Ash turned to look at her sitting on Dean's lap.

"Hey lil' bit. How'd you sleep?" Ash asked.

"Good. This is my daddy Dean and my Uncle Sammy." Mary told him.

"I'm gonna go get that file." Dean said. Mary climbed off his lap.

"I'm gonna go change." Trina said. She walked into the back room. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black beater with a button up shirt on over it. She threw on her boots and walked back out into the bar.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash said.

"Our dad could." Dean replied.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They're signs –- omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Ash said absently.

"Ash you didn't get struck by lightning." Trina said.

"Yes I did you were just to drunk to remember." Ash argued.

"No I'm pretty sure no matter how drunk I was I would remember that. I mean I remembered the rest of the night." Trina argued back.

"Ah yes the amazing sex we had." Ash chuckled. Trina glared at him and slapped his shoulder. Dean cleared his throat.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"With this yeah. Give me… fifty one hours." Ash answered grabbing the papers and walking away. Dean turned to Trina.

"So is he like your boyfriend?" Dean asked her. The jealousy apparent in his voice. Sam got up and moved a couple seats away so as to not be apart of this discussion.

"No. But if he was why would it matter to you?" She asked.

"Well it would just be nice to know if there was someone, say another guy helping raise our daughter." Dean shot back.

"That's what this is about?" Trina asked not believing him.

"Of course what else would it be about?"

"Your jealous. I can see it in your eyes. You think I couldn't see the looks that you were shooting us. But really it doesn't surprise me. You were always that way. The first time we broke up and then you saw me at the bar you punched some guy in the face for flirting with me." Trina replied smirking.

"Yes but I seemed to remember that after that we had some really hot make up sex. Something about me fighting for you turned you on." Trina rolled her eyes. "So I got fifty one hours to kill. What do you say-" Trina cut him off.

"No." Trina replied.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." Dean whined. Trina shot him a look.

"Yes I do. But I'm leaving later to day for a case that Ellen has for me. Ash is gonna watch Mary."

"Hey Dean." Sam called.

"What? You hunt by yourself. Are you stupid?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I'm almost twenty seven I can handle myself." Trina said.

"Yeah and what happens when you mess up or something goes wrong and Mary's left without her mother?" Dean asked.

"Nothings gonna happen to me Dean." Trina said. She laid her hand on Deans shoulder. Sam walked over.

"Dean I just got us a case. Sorry Trina we are stealing it from you. Unless you wanna come?" Sam offered.

"Sure. Let me get my stuff." Trina walked into the back room and grabbed her weapons and clothes. She came back up front. Mary walked over to her.

"Baby I'm going on a hunt with Uncle Sam and your Dad. I'll be back in a couple days. You be good for Aunt Ellen, Aunt Jo, and Uncle Ash. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Mary said.

"I love you to baby girl." Trina said hugging her daughter tight. Dean and Sam said by to Mary and then went and climbed into the car they borrowed from Bobby followed by Trina.


	9. Fears

**_Okay so i know its been forever but here it is... this is a short chapter but i wanted to get it up... please review_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. A killer clown?" Dean asked

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents –- ripped them to pieces, actually." Trina answered.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The Cooper carnival." Sam said.

"So how do you know we're not dealin' with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearin' down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are sayin' trauma, of course." Trina told him.

"I know what you're thinkin', Sam. "Why did it have to be clowns?"" Dean smirked. Trina laughed.

"You're still afraid of clowns?" she asked.

"Give me a break." Sam said.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television." Dean smirked bigger and Trina laughed harder.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam shot at the two. Their smiles disappeared.

"Planes crash!" Dean and Trina exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill."

"Valid point." Trina agreed.

"So, these types of murders –- they ever happen before?" Dean asked defeated.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O. –- it happened three different times, three different locales." Sam told him.

"That's weird, though. I mean, if it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale - a house or a town." Trina thought out loud. Dean agreed.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked.

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them." Dean guessed.

"Great. A paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam said.

"My favorite." Trina said sarcastically.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean told Sam.

"So?"

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think takin' this job –- it's what Dad would have wanted us to do." Sam told him.

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?" Dean didn't say anything for a minute.

"Nothin'." Trina decided to call Mary since she would be going to bed soon. She dialed the number for the road house.

_"Harvel's." _Ellen answered.

"Hey Ellen. Can I talk to Mary?" Trina asked.

_"Yep." _Ellen handed the phone to Mary.

_"Hi mommy." _Mary said happily.

"Hi baby. How's it going?" Trina asked her daughter.

_"Good. Auntie Ellen let me have some more pie…. Will you make me some when go back home?"_ Mary asked excitedly.

"Yes I will sweetie. So what's uncle ash doin'?"

"_Playin' with his computer…. I miss you, Daddy and Uncle Sammy when are you coming back?" _Tears formed in Trina's eyes but she held them in.

"In a couple days I promise baby…. I promise this will be my last hunt for a while we will hang out for a while maybe go on a road trip or-" Dean cut her off.

"Once I get the Impala fixed you guys are coming on the road with us." he told Trina. Trina smiled.

"Or we will go on the road with your Dad and Uncle Sam." Trina told her daughter.

"_Yeah lets do that… and you can make me some of your special pie!"_ Trina laughed at Mary.

"Yes I'll make you some of my special pie." Mary giggled happily.

"I want some of your special pie!" Dean exclaimed. Trina rolled her eyes.

"You can have some to." Dean smiled back at her.

"_Okay well Aunt Ellen says I have to get ready for bed. I love you mommy. Bye."_

"Bye baby I love you too." Mary hung up the phone.


	10. You Checked Me Out All Morning Long

**Wow its been a while since i updated sorry... umm im kinda sad i didnt get any reviews on the last chapter... well this is just kinda a boring one but please review still they mean a lot to me when people do.**

The trio of hunters stopped at a motel at around ten o'clock that night. They were about six hours from their destination. Dean went inside to rent a room while Trina and Sam grabbed the stuff. Dean came out with a key.

"Room six." he said. Then grabbed his stuff and led Trina and his brother to the room. Dean unlocked the door and they walked in.

"So umm where am I supposed to sleep?" Trina asked.

"With me, or I can take the couch." Dean told her.

"I'm not gonna make you take the couch. I'll sleep with you." Trina said. Then she went into the bathroom and to change.

"So what's going on with you two?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nothing. Why?" Dean asked. He still loved Trina and knew that's what Sam was talking about. He wasn't going to admit it though because he figured Trina was over him.

"It didn't seem like nothing the other night. I'm not stupid Dean. I can see it in the way you look at each other. You still love her and I know for a fact that she still loves you." Sam told him.

"I doubt that did you see how her and that Ash guy acted? There's obviously something there." Dean said sadly.

"Dude you are so fuckin' blind. Did you not see the look on her face when we found out you didn't remember anything from your coma? She's been walking around thinking' about what you said to her on the Ouija board and you don't remember. It's tearing her apart inside not to mention that you won't let her help you deal with your grief. You need to let someone-" Sam was cut off in his rant by Trina.

"Sam stop. When he's ready he'll let you know." Trina said. She walked over to the bed and crawled in. Dean went into the bathroom as she fell into unconsciousness. Dean came back out of the bathroom and laid down. He smiled as Trina unconsciously scooted closer and laid her head on his chest.

Trina was the first up the next morning. She smiled when she realized the position she and Dean were in. Her head on his chest and his arm around her midsection. She sat up slowly so she wouldn't wake him. She looked down at the man who had helped create her little darling girl. She still loved him but knew nothing would come of it and the feelings wouldn't be returned. She went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done she realized she didn't have any clothes with her. She peaked out the door, Dean was the only one in the room. Trina walked out of the bathroom and over to her bag. Dean turned to her.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" he asked. She nodded. Dean walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Trina sighed. She went over to her bag and started pulling out clothes then getting dressed.

She wanted to help Dean. She really did but she didn't know how. Dean had been her rock, her support system for seventeen years, give or take. The he was gone. He was back now but was the one in need of comfort. She didn't know how but she vowed to herself then and there that she would help him. If that meant pushing aside her feeling for him, she would.

Trina was searching through her bag for her favorite shirt, in just her jeans and bra when Sam walked in. He saw her and gulped.

"Uh- uh sorry." he stammered. Trina rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It's ok Sammy. I see your still as shy around a half naked woman, as ever." she turned back to her bag. Then Dean walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Trina then Sam. His fists clenched as he watched Sam discreetly check her out.

_Calm down. You guys aren't together anymore. _he thought to himself. He walked over to the table and grabbed some breakfast. HE sat down and started eating. He watched as Sam continued to check Trina out. So Dean kicked him under the table.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Sam asked.

"Found it!" Trina exclaimed putting on her shirt. It was black and had the AC/DC logo on it and the chorus to 'Shook All Night Long'. She walked over to the guys and sat down.

"So we have about a six hour drive ahead of us." Trina stated.

"Yeah so eat we should be there around lunch time." Dean said. Trina started eating. Once everyone was done they packed up, checked out and hit the road.

"so sorry about earlier this morning Sam." Trina said. Dean turned the radio on and blasted it. But about two hours into the drive it stopped working.

"Awe come on!" Dean exclaimed. Trina smiled. She leaned up between the seats and started tinkering with it. Dean glanced over at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing the radio. I don't know why we didn't bring my car." she hit the dash twice and the radio started back up blaring Metallica's Until It Sleeps. Trina sat back and gradually drifted off to sleep.

"Trina, wake up." Sam said shaking her.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We're almost there. You were talking in your sleep." Sam smirked. Trina groaned.

"What'd I say?" she asked nervously.

"Somethin' about bouncing' a nickel off Dean's ass, and 'No Dean I don't want to go skinny dippin'. What if my dad catches us?'" Sam said laughing. Trina blushed. Dean chuckled lightly.

"I remember that day." he said. He and Trina both stared off thinking about happier times.

_*Flashback*_

_Dean and Trina were out behind Trina's house at the river. Trina was 17 and Dean 18. Their fathers and Sam were out on a hunt trying to teach Sam some more. They were due back early the next morning. It was a hot July day._

_"C'mon Trin, let's go swimming'." Dean said._

_"We don't have suits."_

_"We don't need them." Dean said smiling cheekily. Trina rolled her eyes._

_"No, Dean I don't want to go skinny dippin'."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What if my dad catches us?" Trina asked nervously. Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Trina, they aren't gonna be back until tomorrow morning." Trina bit her lip thinking about it. She stood up and started pulling off her clothes. Dean smirked and followed suit. Once she was naked she ran and dove into the water. When she came back up Dean was no where in sight. The something grabbed her and pulled her under. Herr screams were stopped by the water and Deans lips on hers._

Trina got lost in the memory and After a while they finally pulled up to the carnival. Before they got out of the car Trina looked at Sam and smirked.

"Hey Sammy. I remade a song to fit you on the way here." Trina said.

"Oh yeah? Sing it." he smiled.

"I only have the chorus but this is how it goes._ Yeah you checked me out alllllllllllllllll mooornin long'_." She smirked wider as Sam blushed Dean got out and slammed **the van door.**


	11. Clown Chairs and Bearded Ladies

**Hey.. so its been forever since i posted any of this story.. this chapter is like really blaahh but i wanted to get something up I'll get the next part up sometime this week hopefully... thanks goes to:HermioneandMarcus, Lady OD, bjq, Dean'sFallenAngel36, When I Make It Shine, johnna2011, parchment faery17. Thanks for reviewing everytime i sat down and didnt write this you guys were on my mind pushing me to write i just kinda lost inspiration for a little while... so i apologize.. disclamer: I dont own supernatural or anything you recognize from the show... Please review :)**

* * *

"Check it out –- five-o." Dean said as Trina and Sam met him at the front of the car. A few minutes later, Sam and Trina were waiting for Dean when a small person walked by and had a stare down with Sam.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked. Trina snickered and Sam ignored them.

"More murders?" Sam asked.

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them." Dean told the two.

"Who fingered a clown." Dean and Trina looked at Sam strangely who didn't realize anything about his statement. "What?"

"Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object –- it's like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything." Trina said.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, good. That's nice and inconspicuous." Trina replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said noticing a help wanted sign.

The trio of hunters was trying to find the owner of the carnival. They walked into a circus tent that had a sign for 'the Amazing Papazian' on it.

"Excuse me.-the man throwing knives stopped- We're lookin' for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked.

"What is that –- some kind of joke?" the man asked taking off his glasses to reveal himself as blind.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I-I didn't—" Dean started. Trina had to hold in her giggles at the predicament Dean had gotten himself into.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked Trina and Sam.

"Not really." they replied.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" They all turned to see a small person who entered the tent. He was dressed in a very flamboyant outfit, complete with a sequined cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." Barry told him.

"No, I don't." Dean defended.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding." Dean said getting flustered. Trina's eyes widened at his comment.

"Little? You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sam and Trina laughed as the two circus workers ganged up on Dean. "Please?"

"You kids picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat. We got all kinds of local trouble." Cooper motioned to the two chairs in the room. One was normal and the other was a giant clown. Dean ran to the normal one, Sam looked at Trina and motioned to the clown chair. Dean smirked grabbing Trina and pulling her down onto his lap. Sam looked really uncomfortable as he sat in the clown chair.

"What do you mean?" Dean and Trina asked.

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever work the circuit before?" Cooper asked.

"Uh, yes, sir –- last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam lied quickly.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-and-S men?" Cooper asked slightly skeptical.

"Yeah, a little bit of everything, I guess." Trina told him lying threw her ass.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Cooper asked after a pause.

"Nope. But we really need the work. And Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean answered laughing along with Trina as Sam glared at them.

"You see that picture?-Cooper pointed to a framed photo next to him.-That's my Daddy."

"You look just like him." Trina supplied.

"He was in the business –- ran a freak show till they outlawed 'em most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two-he pointed to Dean and Trina-…you should get married, have kids. And you should got to school, find a girl, have 2.5 kids –- live regular."

"Sir…we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam said with feeling. Trina and Dean glanced at each other, then at Sam curiously.


End file.
